Pompeii-a place where everything goes wrong
by Fizz the Great
Summary: Sherlock didn't mean to absorb the radiation. He didn't mean for the radiation to backfire with his regeneration and give him something, something that James will kill to get it. He didn't mean for anything of that to happen, except it did. And it first started with Pompeii, where everything went wrong. Taken place after the Child of Galifrey.
1. Chapter 1: OMG Look out ROCK!

SHERLOCK ran to the study, ash flying all around him as he tried in vain to see past the black smoke. The fumes reached his nose and he raised his sleeve, coughing as he made his way through the study.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble below him and as he turned, a huge wall loomed over him. And before he knew it, he was knocked unconscious.

—

Okay, I know going to Pompeii was a bad choice. And yes I know going to Pompeii when the volcano just erupted is a very bad choice.

"Doctor!" I whipped my head around to find Amy waving her hand at me. I took a step forward but was soon knocked off as the ground gave another shook, this time even worse than the previous one.

"Found the Tardis yet?" I called, stabilizing myself as I stood up again.

"Yes, but something happened," Amy's eyebrows were going down, which means she's afraid. Afraid or panicky. That's definitely not good news then,

"What?" I yelled through the booms and ahs. Not a good place to chat either.

"It's Sherlock!" My two hearts dropped like stone, "He's hurt," Amy said, "Pretty bad in fact."

I face-palmed myself. Okay, calm down Doctor. You're a doctor. That means you can heal.

"Okay," I said, "Where is he?"

Amy pointed to the half-toppled house. I ran towards it, with Amy at my heels.

"Oh! So this is the house where we came out of!" I remarked, waving my hands around, "Now I remember!"

Amy shoot a weird glance at me and I shut up. Okay, Doctor, no more talking, more working.

"Study…" I murmured, "Study…study..study..study,"

Carefully, I navigated around the wreckage, leaping over a few broken porcelain vases and a enormous rock. Make that a huge enormous rock.

I reached the doorway, which was barely just a rock frame now, "Sherlock!" I called.

A moan came from below and there laid Sherlock, belly-flopped on the ground with a huge, I mean huge, wall crushed on his legs.

I took a deep breath. "Well, that sure looks nasty," I remarked, rubbing my hands together nervously. "Okay, um…I should probably pull you out,"

Sherlock shifted his head and I sensed his breathing irregular. His chest rose up and down way to quickly and in random order, in some parts choking as the black smoke clogged his lungs.

"Okay Sherlock, I'm going to pull you out okay? Amy can you get the other arm…" I grabbed hold of Sherlock's pale hand and counted to three.

"Okay pull!"

In seconds, we had Sherlock lying on the dusty ground, breathing barely audible. "Sherlock, can you hear me?"

No reply.

"Dangit, unconscious," I muttered under my breath. "Amy where's the Tardis?"

"It's in the bedroom," she said, "We'll have to carry him there,"

I sighed and squared my shoulders. "Ok, let's do it!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I can be.

Each one of us got Sherlock's arms and strapped it over our shoulders like how people in the movies do it. Slowly, we inched forward painfully, with Sherlock's feet dragging in the rubble.

"Sherlock, you still there?"

Sherlock groaned.

"Sherlock?"

"Doctr'…"

"Sherlock! Yay you're not unconscious!"

No reply.

"Sherlock?" 

"Mhm…"

"Okay, justchecking."

I looked forward again. Suddenly, there was a loud thunderous sound and when I looked up, I saw something, that was quite funny at the time. A large rock, the side of my Tardis, came flying in, straight, at, us.

"Doctor…" Amy said warily, her eyes pinned on the rock, just seconds away from hitting us.

I opened my mouth then closed it. What should I say except run? So I said it. "RUN!" I shouted we took off, past the big rock pass the broken vases. I felt a shadow drop over me like a cold icy spell. Why is this rock following us? I thought crazily. My head wasn't working quite well that time except one phrase that kept repeating over and over in my head. Wake. Sherlock. Up.

"SHERLOCK, WAKE UP!" I yelled right in his ear, jolting him awake. His eyes were instantly locked with the rock flying straight towards us and he shut his eyes tight, knowing what he had to do. Then, he raised his hand in front of us.

The outline of the rock started to glow bright white, and so did Sherlock's hand, his whole body heating up like an oven. In simply milliseconds, the rock started to slow to a stop and finally, dropped down like a dead bird.

Sherlock gasped and pitched forward, this time totally unconscious. "Okay, good Sherlock…" I said soothingly, catching him before he fell. His whole body was white hot, as if he was about to catch on flame right at the spot.

"Not good," I murmured, "Not good at all,"

Amy looked up at me, worry written on her face, "You don't think…he used up all his energy?"

I shook my head. "No, he shouldn't…" I trailed off and felt for Sherlock's forehead. Around a hundred and five degrees.

"Take him to the Tardis," I commanded, "I'll try fixing him there,"

Amy nodded and despite the chaos around us, we happened to make it in time before the real disasters, came.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. New story, I'm so excited for what's going to happen next. This takes place after my story The Child of Gallifrey. Hope you people enjoy, and please review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not a Child Doctor

Amy and I half carried and half dragged Sherlock into the Tardis then popped him down next to a sofa. Amy left a while later to go change. I let her.

"Hey Sherlock, talk to me okay," I said gently prodding him. His fever was still high.

"Hmm," he shifted his head from back to forth in discomfort, "my head hurts…" he groaned after a while.

"Yay, you're not unconscious!" I say happily.

"Last time I checked only a wall…fell on me," Sherlock opened his eyes a bit then closed them. "My head hurts," he repeated.

I scanned him with my sonic screwdriver. "You got a minor concussion," I said.

"Hmm, how did that happen?"

"My guess is you saw the wall about to crush you so you slowed it down while backing up but tripped over a rock and hit your head." I concluded.

"I don't trip over rocks," he mumbled, forehead creased.

"No, you don't," I agreed, "but you do when you're trying to slow down an entire piece of wall from falling,"

"And how did I do that?" asked Sherlock, eyebrows knitted together.

"Remember the science lab…and the radiation place…where you happened to absorb the radiation but it kind of back fired…and stuff…"

"Oh that," he mumbled. Sherlock curled up into a ball. "My head hurts a lot," he repeated for the third time.

"Hm, well I think half of the injury was also due to the rock that you stopped," I told him.

"Rock?" 

"Yes, you managed to stop a rock from crushing us before you blacked out. Do you remember?"

Sherlock scrunched up his face. "A bit," he said.

"Good, now I'll leave you here to rest while Amy and I do the rest of the repairing and stuff." I said, clapping my hands together.

"Hm…" Sherlock shifted to his side so that he was facing the sofa. "Good luck on that Doctor,"

"Thanks Sherly,"

"Don't call me Sherly,"

"Okay," I turned to exit his room.

"Oh, and Doctor?" he called.

"Yes?" I said, turning to face him, still laying on his bed.

"I'm not…a child…anymore…" he said tiredly.

I shifted my hand on the opened door, "I know you're not," I said. Then I walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: I Broke the Rules

"How is he?" Amy asked as I walked back into the console. Her red hair was still wet and dripping from her recent shower.

"Fine," I said stiffly. I tired to sound enthusiastic, "So…where do you want to go now?"

Amy shrugged. "Maybe somewhere peaceful, we all need a rest from the…volcano incident hmm?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Rigthio," Flipping some random levers and jingling a back handle, the Tardis started making its usual whoosing sound and we were off.

"So, how's Sherlock?" she asked, leaning on the railing.

"He's okay," I replied.

Amy looked skeptic. "Minor concussion," I quickly added.

Amy smiled and walked towards the console. "So…how did you meet him in the first place,"

I let out a lengthy sigh, "Long story," Amy raised an eyebrow then walked towards me, heels clacking on the glass floor. "Tell me," she whispered, face just inches from his.

I felt a smile crept up to my lips and I smiled. It was just like the first time when I meet her, where she wanted an explanation for everything, a story for everything. Tell me a story Doctor. Tell me how you destroyed all the Dalek ships, tell me how you tricked the Cybermen, tell me the time you meet Sherlock.

Tell me what happened on that day Doctor, the day where you meet yourself. Tell me how all that happened, tell me how you froze Gallifrey in time.

Of course, she wouldn't be there to witness it. Because there's someone else, in her place, a girl named Clara. We weren't supposed to remember what happened on that day, but I did. Because I did something that I wasn't supposed to do. I rescued a child.

I rescued a child from Gallifrey, and nobody knows except me.

"Doctor?" Amy said, interrupting my thoughts. "Doctor, you okay? You look…sad,"

I quickly looked up and flashed a bright smile. "Oh nothing," I said, "just…thinking,"

"So, whatcha thinking," Amy smirked, leaning on the railing, red hair flashing in the Tardis light.

"Just…things, lots and lots of things," I said.

"You still haven't told me how you meet Sherlock," she said.

"Well," I began. What would hurt to tell her? "Well…" I said, "you know the day where I kind of, meet myself?"

"Mhmm,"

"And I went to Gallifrey,"

"Yep,"

"Well.."

Amy's eyes grew wide. "You picked him up from _there?_ " She asked incredulously.

"Emmm….yes…" I said, not meeting her eyes.

Amy silenced for a while and stared into space, thinking. "Well," she concluded, "That's sure a lucky boy,"

I grinned, "Too bad we went to Pompeii,"

Amy nodded her head, "Yep, too bad we went to Pompeii," she said popping the p.

Because when you go to Pompeii, it's a place, where everything goes wrong. Especially when you're going along with a psychopath and sociopath while the volcano is just minutes from erupting.

Let me tell you what happened there.

 **Hey guys, Izzy here. Just as you might have guessed, the Doctor rescued Sherlock on the Day of the Doctor, which also resulted why the 11th Doctor was the only one who remembered a bit of what happened on that day when he threw the fez into the portal thingy.**

 **Will be posting probably in two days. Or three.**


End file.
